


Safe

by Entireoranges



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Worry, Gen, Officer Involved Shooting, cross posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: It was his job to protect her, simple as that.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March 27th, 2017.

“Good.” Carisi mumbles as he opened his eyes to find her sitting in a chair next to the bed he was occupying. Despite the hush tones her eyes snap open and she scrambles to her feet screaming for the doctor.

“God you gave me a freight!” She tries to disguise the fear in her words.

“How long?”

“You were in surgery for five hours and here in recovering for about two.”

“And you? Are you…?” He attempts to lift his neck to look fully at her but is unable.

“I’m fine. Thanks to you.”

“Good.” He repeats again.

“Why did you do it Sonny?”

“Because we’re partners and I care about you. Plus Jesse needs you.” She fights back tears.

“People need you do. How can I ever make this up to you?”

“Rollins you don’t have too. I’d walk in front of a thousand more bullets if it meant you were safe.”

“Are you in any pa…”

“Oh good your awake!” The doctor at last walks into the room glancing at the monitors and the half smiling patient.

“I’ll get your parents there in the lobby it was too…much for them in here.” Carisi just nods mouthing thank you.


End file.
